Santana's OTP
by Santitaomily
Summary: Quinn is at Yale. Quinn is blogging. Quinn finds person. Person.Has.All.Dem.Feels. and it's Faberry's fault


**Ok I wanna apologise to the anons ok. I didn't intentionally post it as Quinntana I was thinking of my other thing that I'm doing, I posted this when I was horrendously tired and I wasn't thinking straight but those insults, not necessary. I however accept that you may not ship faberry and das fine, just don't paint your hate on me and for the love of God don't use fucking Nicki Minaj quotes to me ever again PLEASE that physically pains me.**

**So sorry that I posted it with the wrong characters, but not for shipping faberry.**

Her classes in Trolling and Saving Horses For Your Psychotic Coffee Addicted Friend You're In Love With were tough but rewarding for Quinn. Every day returning to her dorm room which was small but comfy was accompanied by a sense of accomplishment and blogging into the wee hours of the morning, and getting marks for it, was just a massive bonus.

She met all sorts of people on tumblr. New friends that lived across the country, good conversation partners in the State, People she is marginally in love with that reside across the fucking globe in Fuckknowswhere, Dahellisthatplace and then intolerable asshats that unfortunately were too close for creature comfort.

But she deals with them by sending photoshopped images of them in compromising positions with Mitt Romney because lets face it. That's worse then papercuts and hand sanitizer. She shudders at the mere thought.

One day on her trolling adventures she comes across another member of the "fangirl" species but what they are a fan of is a question she wants an answer to damn it! No one should make that good art and have that many feels (according to their numerous text posts) and not be able to share it with someone!

So she sends an ask to _Unapologetic-Faberritch_ smiling a little at what could be the prospect of finally finding a fandom that won't want to make her rip out her heart, roll into a deep ocean and then chase fish screaming requests for them to hold her. What? Her own arms can't contain those feels and a second pair just might do the trick.

They take a while to answer. But soon enough after a refresh of her page after seeing more pictures of coffee and snap shots of the galaxy with completely unrelated lyrics from those God damn 12 year olds and there it is.

The sought after little red box with the white little "1" indicating someone has messaged her. She feels a strange sense of giddiness as she opens her inbox, this is thrilling for her and she is thrilled.

_Unapologetic-Faberritch_ answered you:

**Hey there :) I was perusing my dashboard and saw a post of yours, the one about brunettes and blondes always hurting your heart? I thought it was hilarious but also, feel the need to offer a hug because I feel that why sometimes too. Interested in being friends? X**

**[Q] QuinnsInWonderland**

_OMG….YES….LET US BE FRIENDS! LET US COMMENCE THE EMBRACING I DESIRE THIS, I WANT THAT AND YOUR HUGS AND I LOVE YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND OMOEHFJWGFHDGHAGDJSKJSDFJDFD FD YOU ARE PERFECT! _

_Btw your name is seriously kick ass. It's actually half of my OTP but…that's a bit painful for me right now._

Quinn is rather amused by the eagerness in the reply. She giggles and self-conciously flicks her fringe over her eyes as though this mystery person could see them through her built in web-cam and decides it is logical to cover her face with her hands.

Don't pretend you don't, we all do.

After gathering her thoughts and her normal skin tone that is sufficiently less pink she decides on replying. They might be anxious for a returned affection to assert that they were not too forward.

She goes to their blog with a smile. She clicks on the link to her askbox, cheekily entitled "Talk to the lesbian hand" and proceeds to message her new pal.

It is sent and Quinn is relieved and anxious at the same time. Did she spell check? Yes. Did she google any celebrity reference she made to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself? Well luckily no references were made this time so she will take that as a yes. Did she double check for spelling and grammar errors…oh God. Oh no. SHE DOES NOT REMEMBER! Now she is only 50% sure of her grammatical presentation in this message and this displeases her.

She sits stone faced staring at the screen for minutes. _How could you let this happen? You might lose this person now! WE NEED PEOPLE SO PEOPLE WE HATE CAN'T HAVE THEM QUINN!_

"I am aware of that, thank you self."

_Obviously you weren't or you would've checked again. Now you've made a fool of us. Guess who isn't dreaming of their OTP tonight?_

"You wouldn't.."

_I am. Prepare for post-Romney election nightmares again. Your behaviour for the rest of the….well you've fucked up my body clock so I don't know what time it is but…until you go to bed, will determine how I kill or don't kill your friends. If you're really good I'll let you save Rachel._

"Yes Lucy. Sorry Lucy"

Quinn refreshes her page. Nothing yet. Oh she's done it. She's freaked her potential friend out now and nothing can save her and she wants to delete her blog and hide and never compliment anyone's shoe laces again.

Until… the ever cherished "Tumblr (7)" appears on her tab. She stares at the tab. She knows the 7 is a lie. There is NEVER 7 new things to look at. 5 maybe but NEVER that. Lying miscreants.

She refreshes and much to her relief there is again the hopeful notification of a message. She opens her inbox and….

Oh it's one of those baby animal carrying a love note into your inbox things. She appreciates the sentiment but doesn't understand why no one can send her them without being anonymous. _Yes you do it's them unsure of how you would react Quinn. The same reason you still haven't told Rachel you like…no…love her._

Quinn is ashamed at the reminder but grateful that it at least has ceased her wondering into psychology. She doesn't need to be thinking about matters of the mind when she's got to concentrate on not embarrassing herself in front of her new potential friend.

So she attaches a gif of a hug from Doctor Who and types "Thank you lovely x" before publishing. She hopes they hug their nearest stuffed toy and smiles. That's what she's doing right now.

Her old teddy is abandoned next to her when after another 5 minutes and roughly 36 refreshes the number is on her inbox again.

_Unapologetic-Faberritch_ answered you:

**Excellent, I'll try to make you not regret this! I would hug if not for the what I'm sure is large distance between us. There's always the most distance between the best people I meet here and I, with few exceptions. I'm far from from perfect but thank you for the compliment :) Oh how come? Did they break up? Can I even ask that?**

_**[Q] QuinnsInWonderland**_

_I know I won't! Ugh probably. Where are you? I'm in Louisville wishing I was in New York *sigh* I totally agree lucky for me I met the best people in my loser high school club and they're all in the same country._

_NO! OMG! They didn't break up but it's PAINFUL for me because they're so in love but they haven't even gone out or confronted their feelings. They fucking just stick to being "Kind of friends" even though I wouldn't do half they shit they do for each other for someone who I called a "kind of" friend._

_The half you sure a name with got into a fucking car accident and all she could fucking think of was the other half's wedding and whether or not it had gone through!_

_(Long fucking story about a dwarf and a giant don't ask I'd like to keep my food down)_

_And just…it's so frustrating because they're so perfect for each other but Quinn (not you) is just too passive. She needs to just grab her girl and be like "Mm baby Ima make you feel goooooood and I know how. Unholy trinity was called "unholy" for a reason" and then they should have passionate fucking lesbian sex and just fuck but no…Rachel has once again got her eye on another beard who might screw her over (even though he hasn't so far and he's actually decent and pretty hot) so I'm never gonna get my OTP and I just want to fucking jump off a cliff and do an interpretive dance about how no this entire situation is!_

_Oh wow I'm sorry about that, I guess I needed to vent more then I knew._

Quinn sits staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the message before her.

She's just…no this is just….How can….why?... She sighs and again goes to the page. It feels odd to say it but…SANTANA's page. Everything makes sense now. Everything.

She feels like sudden clarity cat and Quinn wishes she could regret it.

She sends a simple message.

Waiting for a reply and repressing the urge to call Santana is almost unbearable for Quinn. She deeply desires to pick up her phone and call her friend but if Santana is having a sort of panic attack as suspected, she's probably thrown it at someone or something and there is a large chance it is in tiny pieces and if it isn't, it will be if Santana sees her called ID.

So she waits and waits. Almost 10 minutes goes by before she receives a reply.

_Unapologetic-Faberritch_ answered you:

**Santana? **

_**[Q] QuinnsInWonderland**_

_O.O Uhm…..Hi Quinn_

She posts an awkward wave gif below her greeting, whimsy to break tension has always been a technique used by Santana. If she doesn't turn into Snix that is.

_I was joking uhm…I totally ship you with Sam….don't hate me!_

Deciding it is safe now to call, Quinn retrieves her phone from under her mattress. She searches her contacts for "Hopez" and slides to call when she does.

She is greeted with silence.

"Santana"

"Santana I'm not mad."

"Please talk I'm not mad or anything."

She hears unintelligible mumbling.

"Don't tell hobbit"

She laughs. It is genuine. Of course Santana would reply with that.

"Oh don't San I know you love her. Not as much as me apparently though"

This laugh is uncomfortable and unfortunately for her Santana notices.

"Q…why the nerves?"

"Maybe your OTP is a little close to home Santana…just..maybe"

Across the line Quinn hears very shallow breathing and barely audible squeals. Soon a thud is heard and something that sounds like a gargling baby wrestling dolphins.

"Santana? Santana!"

"HOLY FUCK YES! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE S!"

She sounds a bit scary at the moment. Her laughter is crazed and sounds more like cackles but Quinn distinctly hears tears too.

"You know I still have to tell Rachel and hope she feels the same before your OTP is canon right?"

The laughter subsides and shuffling is heard.

"Yeah I know but, I'm just happy that my little lesbian can admit her feelings to herself now. I mean, if you've seen the way Rachel looks at you, this was the biggest obstacle to you guys being endgame"

"So assuming it does go well…"

"I will be making t-shirts, taking photos and I will be performing your wedding ceremony. Or uhm….crying over vodka in the corner."

"Don't be an idiot S you'll be my maid of honor"

The last thing Quinn hears before the connection cuts is what appears to be a dinosaur sobbing and a choir of squealing cows.


End file.
